


Athena Explains BSB

by bobasheebaby



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena is shocked when her friends have no clue who the Backstreet Boys are so she teaches them.





	Athena Explains BSB

Athena was walking around the castle grounds with her headphones in listening to the brand new Backstreet Boys song. She was dancing and singing along when she bumped into Drake, literally.   
“Watch it Morgan!” He snapped.  
“Sorry, Drake. Got into the new Backstreet Boys song, it’s so freaking catchy,” Athena replied.  
“Who?” Drake asked clearly confused.  
“You can’t honestly tell me you’ve never heard of the Backstreet Boys! They’ve been together for 25 years! They are an American boy band, but they made it big in Europe first in the mid 1990’s before they finally hit it big in the states around 1996. Come on EVERYONE has at least heard of the Backstreet Boys.” She rattled off.  
“Not everyone Morgan.” Drake replied.  
“Ok, maybe you heard them and just didn’t know it. ‘Quit Playing Games with my Heart’, ‘Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely’, ‘I Want it That Way’…..” Athena continues to be cut off by Maxwell who just walked in.  
“You want it what way, little blossom?” Maxwell asked.  
“Maxwell, it’s the name of a very popular song by a very popular boy band. Come on YOU have to have heard of the Backstreet Boys.” Athena answered.  
She was met by a confused look from Maxwell.   
“Oh come on Maxwell! You’ve never heard of them either?” Athena asked shocked.  
“I’m afraid not little blossom.” Came Maxwell’s reply.  
Just then Hana walked by. Hana has had to heard of them! Athena thought. “Hana!” She called.  
“Oh, hey guys. What’s up?” Hana said joining the group.  
“Hana, you HAVE to help me explain the Backstreet Boys to Drake and Maxwell.” Athena declared.  
“Who?” Hana asked.  
“Seriously! What rock did you guys all like under that NONE of you have heard of the Backstreet Boys?! I’d expect it from Liam, he was a Prince, but even with your training Hana you had to have listened to some popular music.” Athena said now extremely frustrated.  
“I may have heard of the Spice Girls.” Hana replied.   
“Ok, that’s something at least, 90’s pop music.” Athena responded.  
“Clearly they weren’t that popular if we never heard of them.” Drake said.  
Athena spun on her heal and fixed a steely gaze on Drake.   
“Not that popular? They sold over 100 million records world wide, their first 9 albums made it to the top 10 on the billboard charts, and they have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.” Athena explained.  
She was met with blank stares.  
“Seriously?!” She huffed.  
“What’s wrong my love.” Liam asked walking up to the group.  
“They have no clue who the Backstreet Boys are. And please spare me from the ‘I’ve never heard of them’ I can’t handle hearing that again.” Athena said sighing.  
Liam gave Drake a quizzical look and Drake just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Here. I’ll play something of their’s.” Athena said, disconnecting her headphones and scrolling through her playlist on her phone looking for a song they might have heard.   
“Here.” She pushes play.  
‘Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I’m leaving my life in your hands….’ Plays, she’s met with blank faces. “Ok, I’ll skip to the chorus.”  
‘….I don’t care who you are where you’re from what you did as long as you love me….’ Plays from the speakers, still met with blank looks.  
“Ok, how about this one.” She says pushing play.  
‘I may run and hide when you see my name alright…’ comes over the phones speakers. Blank stares, she fast forwards to the chorus.  
‘All of our time spent in flashes of light, all you people can’t you see can’t you see….’ Plays, more blank stares.   
“Fine. I’ll just play the new one.’ She scrolls through and pushes play.  
‘I got mixed emotions did I finally find me a river that could lead me out to the ocean?...’ plays and she leaves it playing as Maxwell starts dancing to ‘baby, don’t go breaking my heart, breaking my heart…’  
“Oh, this is catchy!” Maxwell says as he dances around.  
“I liked the second song you played.” Said Hana.  
“The first one wasn’t so bad.” Drake admitted.  
“I kinda liked them all.” Liam said.  
Just then Olivia walks in, “hey is that the new Backstreet Boys song? I love them! They were my favorite boy band growing up!” She exclaimed.  
“Thank god SOMEONE heard of them.” Athena stated.  
“Well what do you expect with this group?” Olivia asked.  
A chorus of ‘hey’ goes through the group as Athena and Olivia laugh.


End file.
